Some Things Aren't Nothing No More
by A Shadow Away
Summary: He finally left Mystic Falls, leaving behind Caroline Forbes. After 45 years of nothing from him, she finally found him. And she never felt so complete. Klaroline ONE-SHOT


Just one of those many days. Those days of heart break. Days of living because of a hope, a dream. Just for it to be turned into nothing. What happened to those distance times, before she knew about vampires. Werewolves, witches, and hybrids. Hybrids. How can one family change everything in her town of Mystic Falls? How could one man be so heartless, cruel, cold, inhuman, brutal, horrible, unforgiving, monstrous. Sure, before _he _came along there was already trouble brewing with Logan Fell, Kathrine, Elijah even Damon. No, he was something different.

Caroline leaned against the balcony rail of her flat, taking in the view of New York. She watched as the cars passed by her apartment building, the tourist taking photos of everything in the city. She sighed and let her mind drifted else where.

_Flash back:_

_It was the school's 1920's Decade Dance. She was dancing with Tyler whom came back the other day with his sire bond finally broken. Everything was great, she looked past Tyler's shoulder and she saw Bonnie and Jamie dancing and laughing. Caroline smiled and laughed at one of Tyler's silly dance moves._

_"Everything is great. Everything is perfect" She thought as her and Tyler started to slow dance._ _After a minute of dance Tyler suddenly stopped dancing. "What is it?" she asked. Caroline turned around and saw him staring at them. She felt Tyler pull her closer to him and he approached them. She looked at Tyler nervously._

_"Where have you been mate? Because that's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." He stated. He looked over at Caroline before glaring at Tyler again. _

_Tyler stood in front of her, "I just got back in town."  
_

_Klaus chuckled. "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" He smirked at her. _

_Caroline glared back, "Actually yes. I do mind." She moved closer to Tyler glaring at Klaus while all he did was smirk at her. "I don't bite." Klaus brought out his hand, holding it in the air for her. She felt Tyler push her away a little. Confused, she turn towards him.  
_

_"Go, it's okay." Tyler urged.  
_

_She sighed, and slowly, took Klaus's waiting hand, bringing her towards the middle of the crowd. Klaus pulled her closer, their hands together, his hand on her lower back. But Caroline refused to look at him.  
_

_"You would've loved the 1920's, Caroline. The girls were reckless, **sexy**, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." His breath tickled her ear and she shuddered a little, making Klaus of so smirk.  
_

_She scoffed, "I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners." He spun her around and she was face to face with him. She looked into his eyes, and a hint of sadness.  
_

_"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer."_

_She laughed and glared at him. "What makes you think that I would go with you in the first place?"  
_

_He kept staring at her, his face softened, "Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

_He spun her around one last time before he kissed her knuckles. He gave her once last look before he left her there in the crowd. She watched his retreating figure, confused at his words_.

Caroline groaned. She walked back inside into her kitchen grabbing a cup of tea. She stood there looking at everything in her kitchen. Her cooking books were lined up perfectly. All her dished washed and put back in her cabinets. A window built above her sink, letting the lights from the city brighten her kitchen. The clock on the wall read 12:30.

It took her a long time to leave Mystic Falls. After werewolf Hayley came into town, she found out of her and Tyler's plan, 100% on board. They were successful with Chris, yet he was killed by Jeremy, making him one of the Five hunters. And going to your boyfriend's house just to walk in on your boyfriend and his so called "friend" making out grinding against each other, was not something she planned to see.

But that was long ago. 45 years ago. Last time she heard, Tyler and Hayley moved to Washington. Matt and April became vampires couple days after we discovered Jeremy was the next hunter. Rebeckah, who was daggered by Klays, was undaggered by Stefan and was slowly rebuilding her relationship with Matt. Jeremy, with the help of April, was trying to control his inner demons. The tattoo was driving him crazy, but he was slowly, yet surely, recovering to his old self. Just a little. 45 years hasn't done anything to Jeremy's looks. Elena and Damon have been together and have been trying to help Jeremy and not get killed by him at the same time. Stefan left for California, the town with so many memories was overbearing for him. Bonnie went to travel the world with that professor guy.

_"What was his name again? Shane? Yeah, him" _She thought. In those 45 years she's been trying to find Klaus. Flying between California, New York, Chicago and even Minnesota. But she never found anything about him. As if he fell off the face of the planet. Until now.

Caroline looked at the piece of paper on her counter and picked it up slowly.

_Caroline,_

_A little wolf told me you were finding me  
_

_Come.  
_

_1987 Calmunga Peak, London Britain, Cheaster County, PA.  
_

_-Klaus  
_

She carefully set it down and set her cup into the sink. Her eyes wandered to the letter. He was closer to her than she thought, finally deciding to stay in New York two years ago. She'd never forget the imprint he left on her, how many times she lost her mind, thinking that she will never see Klaus. When she told her friends about her plan, they screamed at her. Elena screamed at her, Damon there comforting her. She couldn't forget the shame in Matt's eyes or even Bonnie's. The only person who understood was Stefan.

Caroline walked over to her bed, falling down on it. Saint Stefan. He understood that she _needed _to find Klaus. And he supported her, letting her stay whenever she was in California and even going to Minnesota with her. Caroline smiled and tucked her self into bed.

Staring up at the ceiling she closed her eyes. "Klaus.."

xoxoxxx

_Caroline P.O.V._

Slowly I walked into the parlor, listening to someone playing the piano. I walked into the room, looking around. There wasn't much, some landscape portraits, a fireplace. A sofa was facing the fire place. On the other side of the wall was a sofa set, a coffee table and a big bookshelf. Off to the left was a huge french door, opened to let the summer wind in. I looked my breath stopped. There he was, his back was facing her and all I could do was lean against the wall. I closed my eyes and listened to him continue playing the piano.

_It sounds so familiar, Beethoven? Yiruma? Alfred Brendel? Definitely Yiruma _She opened her eyes and slowly pushed off the wall and walked til she stood a couple feet away from him.

"Klaus.." I whispered. He didn't say anything. He didn't move an inch. _This was a mistake Caroline! Why did you have to go look for him?! You and your stupid feelings._

I whispered his name again. This time he got up and faced me. He looked as handsome as I remember, his stormy green eyes and his raspberry lips. Clean shaven face instead of his growing beard. It took everything in my willpower not to kiss him right there and then.

"You found me. After 45 years I believe, love" He finally said after of what seemed like minutes of silence.

I nodded and looked up at him, and our eyes locked. "I regret not trying to find you sooner."

Klaus smirked and I felt my legs go weak. The smirk that once sent anger through me now gave me butterflies to my stomach. I walked around the room, trailing my hands along the sofa and tables before looking outside the french doors. I could see a stable and some horses grazing outside.

"As delighted as I am that your here, what changed your mind. As far as I know, I was better off dead."

"I... don't know. I always knew I had something for you. But how horrible would that be to act on the feeling and go against my friend?" I turned around and faced him. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and was leaning against the piano.

"It wasn't til I walked in on Tyler and Hayley making out and basically having sex that I realized how stupid I was." I could see his jaw lock up at the mention of Tyler's name.

"It's okay Klaus. I didn't care much. Well back then I did, but now it's whatever" I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Love, that doesn't answer my question, and I would go to Washington and give Tyler a sense of my mind but because I know it'll make you mad, I won't."

I crossed my arms and took a seat at one of the sofas. "Klaus, I tried to find you all these years because I want to be with you. I told my friends about trying to find you and they all abandoned me. Well most Elena and Damon, everyone else is kinda following their lead. Except Rebekah and Stefan. But Klaus.." I stood up and walked over to him. I took him glass and set it down on the table beside us before standing before him.

"I'll give you a chance, if you're offer still stands" I looked at him and he gave me a smile. A genuine smile. He took my hand and kissed the palms of them.

"Let me show you the world. Let me love you." I smiled and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel him hesitate for a while before he wrapped his arms around my waist. In that moment, I swore I finally found my missing piece. It felt right, life finally turned over a new leaf. The days of heart break were gone and the feeling of nothing was no more. _Pure bliss._

I looked up and his face was only couple inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face as I eyed his lips.

"Klaus. I missed you, alot." Slowly we were coming closer.

"I missed you too. Sweet sweet Caroline."

Our lips met in the sweetest yet passionate kiss I've ever had. I was finally complete.

xoxoxxx

**Hello! This was my very first fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking of continuing this with an alternative ending but we have to see for that one! I love Caroline and Klaus! Yes, yes, I ship them. Hahaha I have nothing wrong with Tyler but I would take Klaroline any day of the week. So review and tell me what you think! Make it critical, not harassing please. Thank you!**

**All characters belong to the Vampire Diaries.  
**

**_A Shadow Away_  
**


End file.
